This invention relates generally to counting or sensing of liquid drips, as for example is employed in determining the frequency of drop fall; and more particularly concerns improvements in instrumentation to accurately sense the falling of liquid drops.
Counting of falling drops is useful for many purposes. Among these are liquid flow rate determination, intravenous infusion systems, and others. There is need for enhanced reliability and accuracy of drip or drop counting, or drop fall sensing instrumentation.